RW : Us and Cats Don't Mix
by neondiamondz
Summary: Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji finds themselves face to face with Tsunade's wrath. Which came in a form of training one of their female friends. Not so bad right, wrong they're been turn into kittens and the girls don't have a clue! Join the boys as they try to overcome their mission so they can get back to their normal non cat lives
1. Prologue : Messing with me!

**Rewritten Version**

Neon Diamondz does own Naruto!

Prologue :

The long awaited peace has finally settled over the lands and reconstruction had begun. Here in the leaf village or Konoha everything was peaceful well almost. Instead being worried about attacks or battles, Konoha's main problem now was a bunch of bored ninjas everywhere.

Tsunade's POV

I was ready to just tear each and every paper, which is somewhere in the thousand probably, into shreds and send them into pit of hell fire. Why is there so much papers I groan and here I was thinking about retiring in peace, letting Naruto carry on as hokage.

Speaking of Naruto, I sense his chakra coming towards me. Just Great I thought wanting to bang my head on my desk or the nearest wall, yeah I am that disparate.

As a cue the Naruto came storming into office, opening the door with such for sending all the papers in the room into little storm of papers. How many times did I organize these paper piles after Naruto came in and bombing the room, yeah like the papers probably somewhere in the thousand.

Naruto changed in many ways after war, for one he was more mature well by Naruto standards anyway. He still kept the carefree spirit and of course his love for ramen, that's one of the main reasons I'm overseeing the reconstruction of Konoha. He probably make Konoha ramen central.

" Oops sorry about the paper baa-chan " Naruto said looking around the room realizing he made a mess...again " Naruto, let me guess you want a mission " I said rubbing my forehead- another headache. "Wow how did you know that? New jutsu? " Naruto ask, I sigh " Naruto...you already ask 39 times this very day" I answer, patience Tsunade I thought. " Only 39? I thought it was more...anyway do you have any missions" Naruto ask with a grin and there goes my so called patience. " Naruto Uzumaki for the 40th time this single day no, I do not have any missions unless you want to walk some dogs and this will not change in the next 15 minutes!" I said slamming my hand on the desk breaking it again.

Can you blame me I mean for the past few weeks all of the rookie nine had been asking for missions, it became so irritating that I banned them from the office but like everything else the plan had a huge flaw. I couldn't banned Naruto whom I am currently training.

" Fine I'll come back in 20 minutes instead of 15 " Naruto said before jumping out of the window.

Retirement was sounding better and better or well I just to give them a mission I thought. A huge light bulb went off in my head oh I am so going to enjoy this I thought laughing to myself as my assistant pop her head in " are you okay hokage-sama? " she ask looking at me " great, in fact Icouldn't be better oh I'm so going to make them suffer!" I answer half talking to myself.

Okay that was a long prologue 0_O for me a least... Chapter 1 will be revise soom! I hope you enjoy this Prologue, please review! It encourages me to update ( I get sidetracked a lot ). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1 : Your Mission is

So hey I'm back with Chapter 2 Rewritten version enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

RW- Chapter 2  
**Tsunade's Pov.**

" Tsunade-sama you summoned? " Kakashi ask jumping in from the window, " you're late " I said scrawling my signature on the last paper...for the day. " Well I found a lost child and being-" Kakashi began " I would have skinned you alive if I wasn't in such a good mood right now " I said looking at silver hair ninja " uh oh this can't be good " I heard Kakashi mumble.  
Kakashi who was standing by the window found himself thrown across the room in the next minute " Kakashi..." I said in a overly sweet voice while cracking my knuckles and emitting a killing aura." Haha I was err...kidding, anyway what did you need " Kakashi said as he started crawling away from me very slowly. " Don't try to change the sub-, oh that's right I have a mission for Neji Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke " I said smirking, Kakashi paled.

" Should I be worried? " Kakashi ask getting off the floor " why would you be worried? " I ask him " well you made Sasuke "accompany" a princess on a shopping spree which Sasuke, who was beyond annoyed by her highness, almost burn down the entire newly constructed mall. Then you made Neji enter the National Cosplay Contest as a girl. Just a few weeks ago you sent Naruto to my house to burn my amazing books. Do you want me to go on? " Kakashi listed looking slightly annoyed about his books.  
Well what can I say I was just that desperate to get rid of the boys in someway, plus Neji look amazing in girl clothes in fact he even got like love letters from guys I thought laughing .

" God Kakashi loosen up " I said still trying to contain my laugher " I'm worried because it's you giving the mission" Kakashi mumbled. " Anyway Kakashi I going to need the boys to train some people nothing too big except for... " I pause indicating for Kakashi to come close as I whisper the last part to him.  
" Tsunade - sama your kidding...the boys won't be happy" Kakashi looking scared.  
" I'm 100% serious Kakashi now why don't you go and inform the boys, they should be having lunch about now " I said sitting back down as Kakashi poof away.

Boy's  
" Shut up Teme, I totally beat you fair and square so you're paying! " Naruto said while eating his 4th bowl of ramen " Dobe, you must be blind " Sasuke said. " God both of you are troublesome, stop bickering like a married couple. It was a freaking tie! " Shikamaru said finally had enough of Sasuke and Naruto 's argument.  
" It wasn't a tie! I " pointing to himself " clearly beat him" Naruto said standing up " Naruto your spar with Sasuke ended with both of you rolling on the ground trying to strangle each other " Shikamaru said " indeed " Neji agreed.

" Yo" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere scaring the boys. " Kakashi I'm too young to have a heart attack! " Naruto yelled at his former sensei " Calm down Naruto, I just came over here to inform you that Tsunade has a rather well...interesting mission for you guys but if you don't want to accept I'll gladly tell her that" Kakashi said on the verge of praying that the boys reject the mission.

" Yoshi I'm in! " Naruto said with a big grin, " there won't be any more princesses or shopping involved right " Sasuke said narrowing his eyes on Kakashi remembering how his mission from last month went.  
" no there's not but won- " Kakashi was cut off by Neji " I'm not dressing up as a girl...again ".  
" No need but- " Kakashi try again " We all in then , now off to baa-chan!" Naruto announce before all the boys disappear leaving Kakashi in the dust.

" ahem sir I hope you'll be taking care of the bill? the shop owner said giving Kakashi the bill, 8 large bowls of ramen. Kakashi sigh as he pulled out his wallet, paying for the boys lunch. Why me Kakashi thought no doubt once this mission was over the boys were going to murder him

**Tsunade's pov.**  
" baa-chan you have a mission for us? Naruto said charging into the room, there goes the papers again. Patience Tsunade, just a little more and they'll feel my wrath I thought " why yes Naruto, since you guys were so eager for a mission. I just have to give you you guys one " I said smiling at them " uh who are you and what did you do with our violent hokage? Shikamaru ask. My left eye started to twitch don't punch them, don't punch them I chant over and over again in my head. " And what is that suppose to mean Shikamaru ? " I said death glaring at him.  
" I mean- " Shikamaru was cut off as Neji slap his hand over his mouth. " Haha Tsunade don't mind him, so what the mission?" Naruto ask looking so excite that he could start to jump up and down.

" Here drink this " I said placing four tubs with liquid inside on the table. The liquid was a greenish/blue color  
" this isn't poison is it " Naruto ask as the boys carefully examine the liquid. I rolled my eyes " Like I don't have anything better to do Naruto, no it not now Shut Up and drink!" I yelled. I watch as each of the boys drank the potion, I let a grin " uhh...so what is this suppose to do...wait I feel weird " Naruto said as confusion drawn on all the boy's faces.

The door bust open revealing Kakashi " no don't take the mission " he began looking at the boys, then a poof the room was fill with smoke. " yes! " I screamed as the smoke clear, in the place of the boys were little kittens tangle in oversize clothes " too late " Kakashi mumble face palming as the "kittens" look around the room in confusion.

" Guys or should I say kitten your mission is to train a certain group of people..." I pause looking at their reaction they seems like they're still in a daze " in kitten form!" I finish grinning.  
" Well I'll just put you guys to sleep, sweet dreams " I said sprinkling sleeping powder on each of the kittens.  
" you're so evil guess knowing Orochimaru rubbed off you" Kakashi said pitying the kittens.  
" Kakashi summon the girls please " I said placing the kittens into a basket with blankets. " Girls as in Sakura, Ino , Hinata and Tenten " Kakashi ask why I gave him a nod " oh dear God help them " Kakashi mumble.

End (0^0)


	3. Chapter 2: Special Training

Neon Diamondz does not own Narto

Girls

" Sorry !" Ino apologize to the man as he left her parent shop, the minute he walk out Ino sent death glared at Sakura " were trying to kill him " Ino ask the pink hair girl who is being hold back by Tenten.  
" maybe, but in my defense he made me get red roses then he said it was too red. So I went and got some white ones and guess what he said, it was too plain. I then return with pink. You think he would be would take them by now but no he said it was too girly! " Sakura replied angrily as Tenten release her. " Okay so he was picky, that doesn't mean you have to shove thorn roses into his face! " Ino shot back " hey I personally think he deserved it, beside as apology didn't you offer him a free treatment at the hospital " Tenten said amuse.  
" You did?" Sakura ask " well he had to go somewhere to get those thorns removed " Ino said sweeping the floor of pink rose petals thanks to Sakura.

" I do hope he's okay " Hinata said " He won't die and maybe I overreacted " Sakura mumble. Her blonde hair gave her a look that clearly said " you'll think " " He was dissing pink and my hair saying it unnatural and blah blah " Sakura growl.

" Let me guess the man that just walk out here with thorns in his face is a master piece of yours Sakura " Kakashi said as he walk in to the little flower shop " the one and only younger version of Tsunade " Tenten replied laughing. At the mention of Tsunade a chill went though Kakashi 's body " I feel bad for whoever Sakura marries then " he mumble mostly to himself.  
For the second time this very day Kakashi found himself smash though the wall only this time he went through it, creating a giant crater in the middle Ino 's flower shop.  
" what did you say Kakashi-sensi?" Sakura ask them she realize everybody was staring at her but Ino' s neighbors as well.  
Apparently there was a clothing shop right next door. The shop owner and all the costumer stare wide eye at the pink hair girl as Kakashi pick himself up from the mess.  
" It must have been old ( Ino snorted at this part ) haha don't worry I patch up then call in someone to fix the wall " Sakura said grabbing the nearest blanket like thing and using kunai she cover the hole.  
Arguments and chatting broke out as soon as the blanket well table cloth was in place " old Sakura it was newly constructed a few month ago! By the way your paying for that. " Ino said while calling people on the phone to come an fix her wall.

" God Sakura I was kidding but beside that Tsunade needs to see you girls " Kakashi said walking underneath the table cloth and back into the flower shop. " Kakashi-san are you okay?" Hinata ask looking worried " yeah just great being slam into two walls in one day " Kakashi said sarcastically " a mission finally ! " both Ino,Sakura, and Tenten shouted at same time.  
Ino rush over to Kakashi and hung her flower apron on him and hand him a roll of ribbons " okay Kakashi take care of the shop kay? My parents should be back soon and the construction people will be by later this after  
noon " Ino said before rushing off with the rest of us leavening a dumb stuck looking Kakashi in a flower apron.

Tsunade 's office

" what with the desk Tsunade - sama? " Sakura ask as she saw ninjas moving a new desk into her office  
" Naruto was here " Tsunade answer surprisingly seems like in a good mood. The girls made O shape with the mouth except for Hinata who blushed at the mention if Naruto's name.  
" Called me crazy but isn't this Neji 's clothes " Tenten ask examining a set of clothes " yeah, hey these look familiar too. They resemble Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru outfits " Ino said as remaining girls huddle around to get a better look.  
Silence fill the air as the girls waited for the hokage to explain " they were err... forgot it in here?" Tsunade mumble " why here and why did they leave their clothes ?" Sakura ask looking at her teacher who seems to be panicking .

" I sent them on a mission..." Tsunade started " naked? " Tenten ask raising an eyebrow. " of course not the had fur- I'm mean clothes on! What kind mission would require you to be naked?" Tsunade said all in a rush.  
" well Tsunade- sama you do give some pretty weird mission, the rumor about Sasuke almost burning down the mall" Tenten mused " no way!" Sakura said her " oh! I heard about that too- I heard Sasuke was suppose to be escorting a princess from a different country apparently she tried and I quote" Ino said making air quotation  
" to take advantage of the Uchiha, it was somewhere in the newspaper ".

" Tsunade- sama you really send Sasuke on that kind if mission? " Sakura ask the hokage " how was I suppose to know she was interested in Sasuke...and Hinata are you...sniffing Naruto's shirt?" Tsunade ask noticing the dark hair girl.

Every pair of eyes turn toward Hinata who was blushing like mad " well...I ...just was umm...wondering ..." Hinata said trailing off looking at the ground twirling her fingers like she did during her younger day.  
Tsunade cough " okay then girls it seems you guys still lack training that why, I went though the trouble of getting. each of you special, interesting teachers " Tsunade said pulling out a large basket covered with a white blanket.

Pulling off the blankets were four sleeping kittens " Awwww! " all the girls yelled but before the girl could crush them Tsunade jerk the basket away " hold up girls, they will be your teacher in return you'll take care of them. I expect to see them alive at the end of the month starting today " Tsunade said.

The girls broke into chatter of confusion " Girls! They are special cats anyway you will go home and pack in three day you'll head to Suna to train along with the cats!" Tsunade explain the girls look at her like she just sprouted two dragon heads.

" Okay now let's see who goes with who " Tsunade said examining the kittens who were sleeping had no idea that their fates were being decided this very minute.

thanks for reading and hope this story gave you many laughs


End file.
